Call Me
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: Theodore Nott never expected to fall in love. But when he did, he fell really hard. Now he's trying everything to keep his love safe from the war.


**Disclaimer: JKR owns it All**

**Written for Song Fic Boot Camp**

**Prompt31: Love, Lights by Ellie Goulding**

**Written for The Apprentice Competition**

**Prompts: Pairing-Daphne/Theodore**

**Setting-Dungeons**

**Genre-Romance**

**Phrase-You're the most stubborn person I have encountered**

**Song-Lights by Ellie Goulding**

**Written for Head Canon Boot Camp**

**Prompt1: Never have I ever**

**Thanks for in-dreams-maybe for editing it for me! =)**

* * *

**Call Me**

Theodore Nott had been brought up as most of the purebloods had been- taught to hate mudbloods, consider himself above all, never show weakness, never love anyone more than himself, and adapt accordingly. His family was among the ones who claimed that they had been hoodwinked by the Dark Lord and changed sides after he had fallen. But now that he was back, they had once again joined him. It was with him that their loyalties lay.

He had never wavered from his father's teachings and carried them on. The most important thing in his life had been self-preservation. That was why he was taken by surprise when he met Daphne Greengrass. She was a couple of years younger than him, but it didn't matter much. The first time he had really seen her, he couldn't stop staring at her. At first he had watched her only because she was good-looking. But the more he stared at her, the more he found himself lost in her. She had an oval shaped face, dark curly hair which fell to her waist, soft brown eyes, and plush lips. She was a head shorter than him and hardly reached his shoulders. Despite her short stature, she was one heck of a witch. He had seen her duel and win without much effort but that didn't stop him from wanting to stand between her and any danger.

But people in his family weren't _supposed_ to fall in love! His parents would look for a suitable girl who met their expectations. And he had to do nothing but remain stoic as they planned everything for him and finally wed the girl. But Daphne _could_ be the girl, couldn't she? He reckoned she was pureblood, but he wasn't sure. But everything else about her was satisfactory; he couldn't imagine his parents considering her anything below them.

He had spent weeks watching her, and only when decided to take action when he saw her talk to one of his classmates. He had been absolutely furious! He couldn't imagine her ending up with anyone else but him. He knew that there was a chance that his parents might not approve of her, but he found that he didn't really care. He had stalked over to her and very boldly asked her on a date.

The more he spent time with her, the more he realized how different she was. She wasn't as arrogant as rest of the girls he had dated before. Even though she had been taught the same principles as he had been, the light in which she looked at them was different. He found himself changing underneath. And he liked it. He had always done what he was _supposed_ to do but with Daphne he was the way he _wanted_ to be. He didn't realize that he had these thoughts before, but Daphne brought them out from the deepest part of his heart.

But he also knew one thing. The war was very close and he had to do everything in his power to keep her safe. He waited for her in a lonely part of the dungeons, it was _their_ spot. Hardly anyone else went there.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear her walk up and sit next to him until she held his arm.

"Hey," he whispered, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear.

She simply took a deep breath and leaned against him, he put his arms around her holding her, relishing the moment. He wanted to delay the coming moments as much as possible.

"You're siding with them aren't you?" She leaned back and looked up to him.

Without saying anything, he simply nodded. Her parents wanted her to withdraw from Hogwarts and live with her aunt who was in France. According to them, she wasn't old enough for the war. Theo didn't consider her too young, but if this was the only way to keep her safe, he was willing to try it.

He saw tears well up in her eyes, it surprised him a little. He had never seen Daphne cry, ever. "Please, I want to stay," she whispered, squeezing his hand.

"You are the most stubborn person I have met," Theo chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Please, I want to stay!" she repeated.

"I know," he sighed, "but I would rather you didn't." He looked down at their clasped hands, not daring to look into her sorrowful eyes.

"Why? Because I'm not old enough?" Her voice rose. "This is absolutely stupid! I'm as good as _you_! I can fight if that's where it is leading!"

"Daph- it's not because of your magical abilities-"

"But it _is_, isn't it? _Daphne_ is just a kid, she isn't old enough, let us lock her up till everything is over! And Merlin knows how long that's going to take!" She fumed.

"I wouldn't have wanted you here even if you _were_ of age," he quietly told her.

She gasped, and then her mouth opened a couple of times but no words came out. "_You_ don't want me here," she finally stated, finding her voice again. She freed her hands from his, looking at him expressionlessly.

"Of course I do, but don't you understand? I don't want you to be harmed! And if not being of age will make you go far away from all of this until it's over then I am willing to take that chance!"

She didn't reply. Theo knew she wasn't convinced. He decided to approach her in a much more direct way, tell her the words he had never told anyone before. It was time to put his pride aside and tell her how much she _really_ meant to him.

"I love you, Daphne Greengrass. I have never felt this way toward any other girl. You have changed me, and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. When you aren't with me, I don't feel complete but I don't want to lose you either. So please, just please…"

There, he had said it. His heart hammering away in his chest he watched her reaction. Her eyes had widened the moment he had told her the three words and a blank look had replaced her expressionless state.

He continued to watch her, his mouth dry. Yes, he had finally mustered the courage to let her know how important she was to him. All this while he hadn't revealed his true feelings to her because he was afraid that she didn't feel the same. And now, he was preparing himself for the worst.

"Okay," she said. She was hardly audible; his heart broke a little…She didn't return his feeling at all.

"Okay?" he questioned, ignoring his emotions. Her safety was more important to him.

"I'll go," she quietly said.

"Alright," he offered her a weak smile.

Daphne smiled back, slipping her hand back into his and intertwining her fingers with his.

"Theo?" she called him.

"Yeah?" he looked at her, holding her hand firmly.

"I love you too."

* * *

**AN: Okay! This was pretty tough to write, I have never thought of Theo and Daphne as a couple, but I think I'm turned. They are definitely an item from now on.**

**I wrote this mainly to show that, despite being Death Eaters or not, love is the same for everyone. Even if you're bad or good or anything in between, when you find that someone special-it's just love guys.**

**I hope this wasn't a lousy read and you liked it.**

**Please do review! **


End file.
